


An Unexpected 'Hero'

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [17]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Well, isn’t this quite the predicament you’ve got yourself in?”Acidic froze...damnit! Of all the people to find him like this, it had to be him.





	An Unexpected 'Hero'

“Well, isn’t this quite the predicament you’ve got yourself in?”  
Acidic froze...damnit! Of all the people to find him like this, it had to be him.   
“What are you doing here Curse?” Acidic growled staring at the man before him.   
He was dressed in an all purple hero’s garb matching his gleaming violet eyes and a clean sword was strapped to his side. Over his shoulders was a patchy and mix-matched cloak of complied rabbit skins that made even Acidic shudder. His hair was black with small undertones of red peering through.  
“I would think you’d be happy to see a familiar face,” the man scoffed.  
“Not from the Dark of Legend’s wannabe hero friend!” Acidic snapped.  
Curse glowered at him before responding, “Look, I don’t want to be here. In fact, I would gladly leave you here cause I don’t like you.”  
“Well I don’t like you either,” Acidic agreed.  
Curse rolled his eyes, “So you’d rather stay here and be tortured by the others, then be rescued by me?”  
“Well you never said anything about rescue!” Acidic exclaimed, voice cracking from strain.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t jump to conclusions I would have explained.”  
“Well maybe if you weren’t such a self-conceded jerk I wouldn’t mind being around you for more than two minutes,” Acidic fired straight back. “Besides,” he continued, “why would I want help from an Erembour like you.”  
Curse jaw dropped and he threw his hands up, “Wow! I feel attacked. Here I am being the proper hero that I am and you just decide to insult me like this.”  
“Good. Feel attacked.”  
Curse huffed, “Look, just…I’m not saving you cause I want to-,”  
“Then why are you here?” Acidic exclaimed and Curse held up a bracelet.  
The bracelet.  
The one that wasn’t broken.   
Legend’s.  
“You have someone who wanted us to,” Curse said.  
Wait, Acidic was confused, “Us?”  
Curse nodded, “Ravio’s risking his life trying to distract the other darks right now.”  
“What’s he doing?”   
Curse sighed, “Probably something stupid.”  
…  
Eternal had seen many things throughout his life time. Many dark and gruesome things and many strange and mysterious. But what he was seeing now…this took the top of the list.   
Why was he starring at a man dressed in an all purple robe with the hood of a rabbit on his head?   
“The name’s Ravio, I’m a merchant you see and I travel across the world’s delivering and collecting magical items of all sorts. Got something and have questions about it? I’m the one who can help you out!” The man exclaimed happily.  
How…how is this happening? How did he get here? Who is he? And why the rabbit?   
“How did you get here?” Stygian asked pulling out the demon word.  
Ravio held up his hands and quickly said, “I am but a simple Lorulian merchant, nothing more, nothing less. I sell magical items across the worlds!”  
Eternal looked over the man, he certainly had the attitude of a salesman.   
But still…why the rabbit?  
…  
“True, probably,” Acidic agreed thinking back to watching Legend talk with Ravio.  
Curse nodded, before saying, “So are you ready?”  
“Just so you know, you’re gonna have to carry me. I won’t be able to walk after being pulled out,” Acidic said.  
“How do you know?” Curse asked suspiciously.  
Acidic rolled his eyes, snapping, “Cause the first time this happened, which I was stuck for maybe five minutes, I couldn’t walk for a few hours. I have been here for probably a day, maybe more, I don’t know.”  
Curse shrugged, “I guess you would know. Fine.”  
The man then snapped the bracelet on and easily popped into the wall. Acidic winced as the surface shifted and rippled from his entrance. Hands wrapped around him and with a large heave, they both tumbled out of the wall and something shifted.  
A shriek erupted from his throat and the world went black.


End file.
